Sapphire Moon
by SapphireWerewolf
Summary: A young Eleadora is fighting for her life when her transformation into a werewolf fails.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this isn't the full chapter yet, I will try to get it done by friday. Review please.

I was following the path that I had memorised since I was a little girl. Dodging all the branches and sticks until I eventually came into an open meadow. This will be the place I would go through my first transformation. The grass was a beautiful green, the moon making it shimmer. The forest caressed the side of the meadow. It was a small area but I didn't need anything better.

It was dark by now. I had started this walk in the afternoon. The moon wasn't yet in full view as several clouds covered it. I only had to wait ten more minutes before it was twelve and the transformation would start.

In the past few weeks we had learnt a lot about transformation and what it would feel like. The teachers tried their best to explain it but words were a lot different to what was real. My sister, Samantha, had become a werewolf two years ago. She had described it as a twisted feeling, something that you knew was happening but couldn't stop it. I was a bit more prepared then my classmates.

We all attended Nighttail, a school for first year werewolves. It was tall castle shaped structure, It reminded me of a building that should be own by a family of vampires, dark and cold. With four towers looming over the court yard, all having a purpose. A boy's dorm was contained in the west tower, a hundred dorm rooms of the same size were scattered in it. The girls dorm was Identical on the opposite side of the school. Classrooms were in the north tower and teachers and the library were in the south tower.

It was recommended that we all must attend a werewolf school so we know how to control ourselves when we start to transform. We had a week of intense training before our first transformation and I knew I was beyond ready.

Behind me was Korbin. Every young werewolf had to have an instructor with them just before they transformed. It was a dangerous process as some werewolves could be traumatized by the experience. I was vaguely frightened of the thought of changing from a human to a werewolf. My body would shift uncontrollably until I had grown seven foot.

"Okay Eleadora, I have to leave you now. You're a very bright young women so I expect you would be able to get through this. You know I wish I could be with you when you transform..." I turned to face Korbin, his expression was calm and his dark brown eyes glistened in the moonlight. His black short hair nearly vanished with the shadows of the forest. He has a dark complexion, which is why people get surprised to see freckles consuming his face.

I only quickly nodded at him, facing back towards the full moon. I felt a twinge of loneliness as I heard footsteps recede until they turned into a light soft rhythm. I expected him to turn into his wolf form to get far enough away. For elder werewolves, transforming was surprisingly easy and could be done at any given time. For the young however, we must go through years of training before we have the self-control to turn into our wolf forms.

The moon was exposed as the last of the cloud vanished into the distance. Soon I would hear countless howls, scattered around the forest. Each student had been placed a certain distance away from each other. This was to ensure that we didn't hurt anyone when we transform, if we were close enough our instincts would turn against them. You were lucky if you could remember anything the couple few times you transform.

The breeze suddenly blew stronger, making my long golden hair sway. It was a cold night for summer, I wished I had put on a jacket before I left. My arms wrapped around each other as my bright blue eyes stared at the moon.

It started to change colour, to a light blue. It slowly grew darker til it reached a metallic blue, looking like a beautiful round sapphire in the sky. It started to change its shape, shifting to a werewolves paw. The claws were sharp and long.

I was mesmerised by the beauty of the shaped moon. I heard the slight ring of the bells I knew every student could hear.

It was midnight.

I stood frozen, waiting for my body to change. My fists clutched together so hard my nails made my palms bleed. I gasped as I heard howling. Startled I looked around me franticly, nothing had changed. The meadow was still the same, the grass so vibrant green and the forest still looked like a black hole. I looked down at my hands, no claws were where they should have been, but instead normal human hands with blood streaming between my fingers.

Something was wrong. I know I should be a werewolf now, howling at the sapphire moon. Instead, I stood in place staring at the swaying grass.

Cries came from every direction, some too close. I realised then that I was in danger. Panic pulsed through me, I had to get away and back to the school, before one of the wolves find me.

I turned towards Nighttail with extraordinary speed, sprinting as fast as I could manage into the forest. I was not going fast enough and the branches made a blanket for any moonlight. Small branches scraped my bear arms and legs. I heard the heavy steps of a wolf gaining on me. I would never make it back to Nighttail in time, but as I heard the thunderous roar I ran straight into a large tree.

I stumbled to the ground, too shocked to move. Staring at a crack in the leaves my breathing accelerated. The wolf was now minutes away from me and without much testifying I decided to give up. I continued to lay there, my body throbbing from where it had hit the solid ground. Blood trickled from the scratches on m arms and legs.

I almost wanted to laugh, all the terrifying stories I had heard about transforming and what could go wrong but nothing was quite the same as what was happening right now.

The ground started to vibrate. I clenched my teeth together and shut my eyes. I heard another wolf howl behind the enormous creature I could now see. I silhouette of a large dog, its claws long and sharp. The smell consumed me making me choke, a smell of overpowering wet fur.

The wolf crouched down, ready to pounce at me. I saw another silhouette; it had come from the side and now was on top of the original wolf. My mouth dropped open as I propped myself up on one shoulder to witness the fight in front of me. Sounds of biting and roars echoed around me and I suddenly felt nauseated.

The outlines of two full size werewolves were in a fight to the death. It as an unusual sight.

Something flew across the floor landing in front of me. It was a bracelet. I examined it as I picked it up, it was a white leather band with red stripes equally placed around it. A stab of pain as I recognised it, it was Calian's. The dread coursed through my body as I stared at the two wolfs. One of them I knew.

He was my twin brother.

I instantly shot up, ignoring all the pain shooting through me and ran towards them. I skidded to a halt, wondering what I would accomplish running to my death. I stood there for a moment hesitantly backing away, making sure I did not alarm any one of them. Although it seemed quite impossible, they were so transfixed on each other I could have started to glow green and they would have been oblivious.

A horrible screeching noise pulled me out of my daze and I felt a warm liquid drop on the front of my shirt. My eyes bulged as I saw the red stain, my hands covering my mouth so I would not scream or be sick. I knew the blood could be from my brother, but it was too dark to see.

I decided my best option was to get away from the fight, even though my brother was in danger.

I turned and ran five steps until a large claw scraped my stomach. Sending me screaming to the ground in pain. I arched over, gasping, my blood building on the floor around me. My hand touched my stomach revealing a large wound running from my hipbone to my ribcage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my third person version, tell me which one you like better. This one isn't finished either but I'm curious which one I should continue on with.**

* * *

><p>Lily was walking the path she had once memorised when she was a little girl, dodging all the branches and sticks until she came into an opening. She gasped at the beauty that was in front of her. The grass was a striking green, the moon making it shimmer like emerald crystals. The forest caressed the surface of the meadow, creating a small but efficient field.<p>

She used to love coming here when she was seven, playing hide and seek with her brother. Things had changed since then however.

Lily loathed her brother. Ever since their mother had died, Calian had overlooked her.

With a twinge of sorrow Lily clasped the Sapphire necklace between her fingers. Feeling the cool moon shaped crystal that had been supported around her neck by a delicate silver chain for countless years. She had memorised this necklace as a child, it had always hung around her mother's neck, stopping below the collarbone.

She peered around her hesitantly, there was barely any light. The moon was alluring to her as it was the only light that surrounded her. Feeling alone and anxious she wondered what it would feel like if she were closer to the moon.

Lily heard the bell that indicated it was one minute to midnight. Her heart accelerated and her eyes clamped shut. She felt the breeze suddenly blow faster, making her long golden hair sway. Her arms wrapped around themselves as she swore at herself for not putting on a jumper before she left. Her indigo eyes stared at the full moon.

To Lily's surprise the moon started to change colour, to a light blue. She had heard rumours about transformation, it sounded horrifying, but to witness the ritual that took place in front of her, she felt privileged.

Until the moon twisted into a red so dark it reminded her of blood. Startled, Lily tried to remember the stories told to her. Fear overwhelmed her as she realised something was wrong, the ritual was out of place. She felt electricity run up and down her slim body.

Overwhelmed with terror she absently stepped back, tripping over a bulky hidden branch. To her horror rain drops of blood had started to land on the grass. Her back stained of blood where she had fallen.

A shriek escaped her, the electricity still running strong. She arched over, burying her face in her hands.

Lily peeked through her hands at the now blinding blood red moon, the light hurtling downward lit the meadow like a football stadium. She gasped when she saw no clouds, the blood appearing from a clear navy sky.

The electricity turned to pain surging through her body. She heard faint rings from the distance, it was now five seconds from midnight.

To Lily's relief the pain started to grow fainter, the blood red moon became a light crimson and the droplets of blood slowed eventually coming to a stop.

She breathed out a sigh and sat up, ignoring the final last ache in her stomach. The moon was now gleaming white again. She lifted her hands to wipe her face of sweat. She became alarmed when she saw her hands covered in blood.

Lily whipped her head frantically around her, her golden hair streaked with dark red. Everything was covered in blood.


End file.
